pups and the coma
by monkeylover25
Summary: As Skye and Zuma were gonna tell each other how they feel Skyes cousin JJ comes and knocks them out that they end up in a coma will they ever wake up and say how they feel
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I am finally going to do pups in a coma P.S this is going to be a ZumaXSkye story and I am not going to change that and I am not gonna want to see a complain about how this is not a ChaseXSkye story because then that would mean your going to hate me for doing this well I had this idea for a while and this is going to be a once every other week story because Paw patrol school is gonna be my main story while the others are back ups or something like that so please no bad reviews for this story since I am changing the couples for this story and this story only and also someone wanted me to do a Zuma X Skye story anyway and this is perfect that goes for someone who had been leaving bad reviews not saying who and wrote a story saying something bad about one Author again not saying who it is not going to state the names and I'm sorry for boring you guys with this but I am going to try really hard to make this story work like I try in the other stories.

I am going to watch out for the people who had been getting bad reviews what I am going to say is that it doesn't matter what kind of story people writes because they know if they don't like what that person writes they tell you in the story or the description for a reason. since some of them don't want to hear what your saying to them that is what causes some authors to leave because of what guest say to them. I was about to leave because a guest didn't like my story when I was going to put Zuma and rocky together. I even warned them and the message was ignored again I don't mean to bother you guys I just care about the other authors and I don't like to see this happening one reason why I don't review as much.

it was a normal but hot day in adventure bay so Ryder decided to take his pups to the beach since they have been good and haven't been needed much on rescues so they were all excided well except rocky of course. so as they got there Zuma went right to surf in the waves and doesn't notice that a certain girl pup was watching him in the waves as he performs perfect tricks.

this pups name was Skye she couldn't stop looking at Zuma as he perfectly lands in the water and goes up to another wave and does different tricks each time. "oh Zuma your so perfect you are even brave to surf in the waves in this kind of weather since it's so hot out I just wish you would notice me some more because I think I am deleuping a feeling for you" Skye says to herself not noticing that Marshal ran into her "are you okay Skye sorry about that" marshal said as he helps her up "huh oh yeah I am thanks Marshal" Skye said as he goes back to watching Zuma "what's up with her Marshal" Chase asks "I'm not sure I don't think she noticed she was knocked down by me and just went back up to what she was doing" Marshal said "isn't it obvious guys of how she's acting" Rocky said as he walks to them scaring the two "uh what do you mean Rocky" Chase asks "well who do you think she's watching" Rocky asks as he points to the water that then got their attention

meanwhile J-J had come to get revenge on both Zuma and Skye and he knew what to do "okay so I am going to scare them and once they are scared I am going to attack them or no leave the scaring part out and just attack them" J-J said as he makes his way to the park since he doesn't want to be seen at the beach

back at the beach Zuma just got done surfing and noticed that Skye was staring into space "hello Skye are you here earth to Skye can you hear me" Zuma said as he waves his paws in her face "huh oh hey Zuma when did you get here" Skye said as she looks away in a nervous matter "oh a minute or two ago are you okay Skye you were staring into space" Zuma asks "yeah I'm fine Zuma don't worry" Skye said as he walks past him. Zuma just shrugs and went over near Ryder to take a short 20 minute nap. " I see what you mean Rocky" Chase said as he watched the awkward scene between Zuma and Skye. they then looked at Zuma who was sleeping next to Ryder " I guess he is taking a short nap" Rocky said as he looks at Zuma who fell asleep next to their owner Ryder. "hey Ryder can we go and get a drink cause we are getting hot here" Marshal said as he trips over a sand bucket full of sand and spilled it on Zuma. "opps" Marshal said as he looks at Zuma who is covered in sand but he is still sleeping. "what happened here and why is Zuma covered in sand" Skye asks as she looks at Zuma with messy sandy fur then blushed since she likes him more that way and walks away

after the 20 minutes Zuma woke up and rubbed his eyes. "why did I find sand in my eyes" Zuma asks "well because Marshal accidently knocked a bucket that was full of sand and that fell on you" Rocky said "Zuma looks at Marshal with his sleppy eyes and went back to sleep as well as getting the stuff out of his fur.

Ryder looked at Zuma and shakes his head as he also looks at the time and it was getting late " it seems like Zuma has the right idea pups" Ryder said as he picks Zuma up " but first I am going to get Zuma to Katies to get his bath also make a appointment for his cheekup" Ryder adds as he carries Zuma on his Atv and left. the others either got ready for bed except Rubble and Skye who wants to play pup pup boogie but Chase steps in front of the pup pup boogie game. " guys I don't think Ryder will like it if you two were up and playing the game instead of sleeping" Chase said

" come on Chase a quick match then we will go to bed" Skye said

" sorry Skye but I don't want you or Rubble to get in trouble" Chase said as he nuzzles her then blushes Skye was annoyed with that happening since she has a crush on another pup but she knows about chase's crush on her

"alright come on Rubble lets go to bed even though its still noon and im not feeling tired" Skye said as she and Rubble left and as soon as they left Chase made one last look to make sure they are not coming back and then went to his pup to go to sleep as well

with Ryder and Zuma

" hey Ryder what happened to Zuma he is really sandy" Katie said

" Marshal slipped over a sand bucket and that landed all over Zuma he did notice but fell asleep again he is still sleeping and I think the pups are getting ready for bed" Ryder said

" so are you also here to make his appointment for a cheekup and it seems like he is due for a shot as well" Katie said as she looks at Zuma's record sheet

the word shot woke Zuma up and panicked and covered his head on Ryder

" you okay Zuma I know you don't like shots but its important to get them once in a while" Ryder said

" yeah its going to be okay Zuma its not until next week anyway so your good till then

" wheeew and can I have a bath I don't want to look like a sand castle" Zuma said then he laughed

"sure hop on in Zuma" Katie said as she starts with him in the bath

back with the others they woke up since it was still the afternoon

" Chase what did Ryder mean that Zuma had the right idea it wasn't even the time to go to bed yet" Rubble said

" I'm not sure Rubble I will ask him" Chase said as he calls Ryder on his pup tag

" hey chase what's up" Ryder said

" why did you say that Zuma had the right idea when he was taking a nap" Chase said

" oh whoops I meant by going home from the beach and Zuma is almost done with his bath we can play until dinner then play again until bedtime comes as well' Ryder said then he saw Zuma we are going to go back Zuma is done and next wensday is when I have Zuma's appointment so I would need you to keep an eye on the others I don't know how long I will be there cause Zuma is getting a shot and he doesn't like them so it could take a while" Ryder said then hangs up

" okay thanks Ryder" Chase said then he ends it as well

a few minutes later Zuma and Ryder came home

"hey Zuma" Skye said as she goes and hugs him

"hey Skye" Zuma says as he hugs back

"listen Zuma there is something I want to talk to you about

"yeah what is it Skye" Zuma asks

" I um have a crush on you and I was watching you on the beach surfing and watched when you had sand all over your fur witch made you look cute" Skye said as she blushes

"Skye I have a crush on you too as well" Zuma said

they were about to kiss until a voice came up behind them startling the two

"hey Zuma and Skye" a voice said behind them

" J-J what are you doing here" both Skye and Zuma said

" oh one word revenge" J-J said

" Zuma we have to get Ryder and the others come on" Skye said

they both run to the lookout to get Ryder but J-J gets in front of them

" how are you doing that" Zuma asks

" oh not telling you but I am going to do this" J-J said as he uses force then knocks both Skye and Zuma out with one powerful punch then left

what J-J didn't know was that Rocky saw the whole thing and went up to them once he was gone

"Zuma Skye are you okay answer me" Rocky said

once he didn't get a answer from either of them he went to get Ryder right away

"Ryder Ryder Zuma and Skye they got knocked out by J-J" Rocky said

"what come on chase so you can find him with your nose I am going to get Marshal to get them to Katie's" Ryder said

Marshal came near the scene and Ryder put both Skye and Zuma in the ambulance

once in there they brought them in her clinic and she welcomed them right away

" oh my what happened" Katie asks as she takes Skye and then Zuma and put them on the table

" don't really know just that Skye's cousin knocked them out" Ryder said

" oh well i will see what i can do okay and will call you tomorrow" Katie said

" okay well thanks Katie" Ryder said

" your welcome Ryder" Katie said as she watches Ryder and Marshal leave

meanwhile Chase was over smelling J-J's scent he was getting close to it he was also worried for Skye and was hoping to ask her out later when he gets the chance to but shakes his head as he could tell he is off task and keeps going

J-J however knew he was being followed and tried his best not to be seen knowing that Chase has a good nose he wants to try and trick him so that he won't follow him instead follow something else but didn't know what

with Katie she was trying her best to see what she could do to help the two pups since she never saw something like this before so she checks them and finds that they didnt break anything when they were knocked out she even tried to talk to them and none of them flinch but she could tell they are still alive then she reliese something they are in a coma and called Ryder right as she figured it out


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know its out of order right now but I am trying my best also I think its gonna work out since I don't have anything to write tomorrow so every story I am writting is gonna be a day late but I hope you will still enjoy

Katie looks at the two montionless pups as they lay in the coma and she really hopes that they will be okay then she heard other voices startling her

" huh who's there" Katie asks

" oh its Zumas parents we came to se them" Jeff said

" oh well are you guys gonna be okay seeing them like this" Katie asks

" yeah we will be fine don't worry" Cindy said as she tries not to shed her tears

"Okay well they are over in this room and I will leave you guys be" Katie said

" okay thanks Katie" Jeff said

as they came to see Zuma and Skye they were in another place as they went into the coma and meet some specieal pups

At first they though they were dead since they were in another area and after they knew they weren't someone was calling for them

" Skye is that you how did you get here" the voiice called

" huh who " Skye asks as she's scared to trust her other family members that aren't hrr own sibling but once she saw who it was she went in tears and Zuma came over and comforted her

" oh sorry well I'm your mom Skye and I can tell your scared to see me because of what happened and I'm really sorry that he did this to you and yes I saw it from the sky" Skyes mom said

" its okay mom and I really miss you so how's um dad" Skye asks

" he's doing good and he misses his little princess do you remember being called that" Skyes mom asks

Skye giggles" yes I do remember being called that although it made flower jelous and um mom just to let you know she always gets sick in any ways that comes was there a reason why she would" Skye asks as she's worried about her sister

" well she was born with a disorder or something like that and it makes her sick if she eats certain food and we always have to give her the soft kind since that helps better also you know about the pups thing right" Skyes mom asks

" yeah I do what's up with that" Skye asks

" well its because" she starts but gets interupted by another simular voice this time Zuma reconises it

" sis is that you" Zuma asks

" yes twin bro its me so how's the family and sorry for inturping you mam" Mary said

" its cool I'm used to it since you always do it" Skyes mom said

" well I never got the chance to enjoy life also Zuma never got the chance of what's its like to have a twin" molly said

" right and its cool I'm glad that Ben and I look diffrent and also he's more scared of eagles then I am he doesn't even wat to move and I understand since I'm also scared" Skye said

" can I continue what I want to say about Skyes older sister" Skyes mom asks

" sure mam" Mary said

" okay well anyway the reason why your sister is unable to have any pups is because somethings wrong with her stomic your dad and I didn't know what to do and tried everything to help and when we did get help we were told she had three years to live and its way past that so hopefully she is still getting check ups" Skyes mom said

" she is don't worry mom by Katie and that's where we are but I guess since we are here we are still in a coma of where we are" Skye said

" I'm glad and that means Flower is taking care of her self and I also hope ben is with her" Skyes mom said

" He is mom don't worry" Skye said

Back in the real world JJ is not happy that they are in a coma and wishes to ruin them forever but what he doesn't know is that the siblings of Zumas and Skyes are planing to ruin his

" so your the one who tried to kill my little bro are you" Nate said as he tackles him to the ground

" yeah so I never liked him so why should that matter" JJ asks

" he's our brother that's why it matters Molly said

" yeah yeah yeah well little pup how about you be next and be with your long lost sister" JJ said as he gets out from under Nate and goes to attack her

" LEAVE HER ALONE JJ INFACT LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE OKAY WHY DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING AGAINSED US AND NATES FAMILY THERE HAS TO BE A REASON SO SPILL" Flower said then she fell over breathing heavly

" Molly get the others we need to help flower to Katies we will try to get her there and tell the others to meet us okay and hurry" Nate said

" I never knew yelling gets her like this all I know is that she told me and Skye that she has heart problems and others that I can't explain well" Ben said

" I heard some of that to" Nate said

At the lookout Molly finally makes it there and comes up to Ryder

" Ryder Flowers down we were trying to have JJ explain what he did and after she yelled at him she fell down my brother and her brother are on heir way to Katies but they are gonna need help also she protected me" Molly said

" well she is a older sister and don't worry we will help her" Ryder said as he calls the pups

Okay the rest will be explained in the next chapter hope you enjoy also I hope its good cause I try my best with theses stories


	3. Chapter 3

Since we left off with molly telling Ryder he summons the pups and gives them a mission of what they have to do

They then came up

" Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said

" okay pups Molly came to tell me that flower fell down she probably had a stroke or just passed out in genereal while she was yelling at JJ" Ryder said

" that pup just has no heart for his family members or anyone else" Rocky said

" true but he probably had a bad past that involves his dads sids or something like that" Ryder said as he pushes his puppad

"Marshal I need you and your Ambulance to help Ben and Nate put flower in there so we can get to Katies" " Ryder said

" Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" Marshal said

" Chase this is a emergency so I need you and your police truck to stop trafic so we can get there fast" Ryder said

" Chase is on the case" Chase said

" I am gonna catch JJ and show him its wrong to hurt others" Rocky said

" no your not rocky your staying here with Rubble t see if your needed paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder said

Skips to the pups in their vecicals and on heir way to the park

Meanwhile Nate and Ben were able to carry her close to the road but stopped and saw the paw patrol pull up

" so we just set her in here" Ben asks and Marshal nods and after she was in Ben jumped in with her as did Molly and Nate went with Chase

As they were going chase had to go up to cars and use his megaphone to call for a emergency to let the paw patrol go threw Nate had to cover his ears to avoid hearing loss

Then they finally got there and Katie was waiting for them and while she helps flower the others were allowed to see how Zuma and Skye were doing and the two were surprised to see their parents there

" hey mom and dad" Molly said as she hugs them

" hey molly what are you doing here I though you were taking a walk with Skyes siblings to get to know each other better" Jeff asks

" we were dad and then we bumped into the one who did it and flower fell after yelling at him" Nate said

" she probably had a asma attack even thoug it wouldn't cause it she probably lost her breath after she yelled" Cindy said

" maybe and mom she saved me by telling him to leave me alone cause he was gonna kill me I think or knock me out" Molly said

" well when she wakes up we have to thank her since she's like a older sister to you" Jeff said " although she shouldn't of yelled that much if she knows its not good since she was born with a lot of problems I heard" Jeff added

" yeah I really feel bad of how she came it has to be tough to not beable to do anything fun but at least she has family to keep an eye on her and by that I mean you Ben" Cindy said

" me I can't do anything besides getting scared if i see a eagle not even in my space like 4 or 6 feet away from me and I scream" Ben said

" that doesn't matter Ben your good at everything else and that helped your sister a lot since she gets sick a lot its easier to get her to Katies then it was when you went into the mountains. Jeff said

" yeah but I still fear a eagle is gonna come and get me in the middle of the night" Ben said

" well your really brave Ben and I know I don't see you much but your really cool so are your sisters" Nate said

" I agree and since I had to live with boys all my life I would one day want to picture me with sisters" Molly said

" what Zuma and I aren't good enough" Nate said then went and tickled her causing her to laugh really loud and Jeff had to quiet them down and this causes ben to laugh and has the same thoughs as molly bt it won't work out well since he and Skye are twins and it would be weired to seperate them in his opinion but all four of them know the two have a crush on each other and are hoping to all be together as a big family.

Meanwhile in the dream world withe Zuma and Skye

Skyes mom just saw what happened to flower and them and told Zuma and Skye about it

" hey you two I just saw something that isn't good cause one thing Zuma your little sister almost got attacked my JJ but Flower stood up for her but she had a asma attack when she lost her breath with yelling" Skyes mom said

Zuma and Skye wanted so much to wake up but would miss them so much but did it anyway

" well we are gonna go but I don't think we will last long since JJ really wants to end us" Skye said as she hugs her mom and Zuma hugs his sister

Then they wake up Making Katie real surprised

Welcome back you two how do you feel" Katie asks

" still weak" they both said

" well I'm glad your both okay but you have to be careful okay cause he will still attack and you two are in no condition to fight with him" Jeff said

" I know dad" Zuma said

They then went back to unconsiousness cause they were still hurt and their bodies didn't heal correctly and went back into the coma and tried to wake up again but couldn't

So they almost woke up but were too weak to stay like that hopefully they will soon so they can tell each other how they feel and hoping that JJ doesn't attack again


	4. Chapter 4

After going back Skye and Zuma were not happy about it and Skye was surprised to see her dad standing in friont of them but he wasn't too thrilled to see Zuma with her

" hey my litle Princess can I ask you a question" Skyes dad asks

" uh sure dad what is it" Skye asks

" why is Zuma here I already have enough with his sister being here" Skyes dad said

Zuma was surprised he never knew Mary was this crazy

" we are just in a coma sir woke up for just a minute then went back here" Zuma said

" oh thank goodness your not crazy" Skyes dad said and Zuma blushed since he is embarrising him

" dad your making Zuma nervous" Skye said

" sorry and anyway is our oldest doing well I don't want her to get into boy trouble so I hope she's not dating anyone" Skyes dad said

" I agree with you on that since she could still get in heat and she can't even have any" Skyes mom said

they didn't know what to say to them and know that both of them would be in trouble Skye because she didn't stop flower from finding one and Zuma because wanted Rocky to date her with Skyes help

" I want a answer from one of you guys and I can tell your hiding something so please say it" Skyes dad said

" sir if we tell you what are you gonna do" Zuma asks as he looks scared

" well if she is then im gonna see ben and have him do something about it and if not then I'm gonna do nothing" Skyes dad said

" can we talk for a second" Skye asks

" sure" Skyes mom said but got a looks from her husband

" come on Zuma" Skye said as they walk over to a diffrent area

" so is this about what we tell your dad" Zuma asks

" yeah and don't worry I will do all the talking you can stand next to my mom if you want" Skye said

" oh your so cute when you want me to be safe" Zuma said making her blush

In the normal world

" you can tell they are in a good place since they seem really happy" Cindy said

" well they are visiting family and Katie how's flower" Jeff asks

" she's okay don't worry" Katie said

Then JJ came in

" well well if it isn't the big boss" JJ said

" excuse me you have no right to call me things since you hurt our son and your own cousin" Jeff said

" well I just want to have fun and they really like each other by the way" JJ said

" we know and you better leave before I put you into a coma" Nate said as he was gonna run into hjm but ben stopped him by stepping on his tail

" I know your upset with our cousin I am to but hurting the one that hurt your family isn't right" Ben said

" wow where did you hear that" Cindy asks

" from dad before he died he said to not fight the one who kills or hurts your family cause that will make everything worse that also goes to friends as well so rocky don't even think about it" Ben said as he wipes his eyes since he though of his dad

" I agree with that and since Nate is gone the most we haven't really got the chance to tell all of them that and we would of been able to now but since Zuma is in a coma we have to wait ad hopefully Nate and molly will be here when he wakes up" Jeff said

" well I have to go back in two days so hopefully if not today he wakes up tomorrow" Nate said

I am just at the light house so if he wakes up you can pick me up or I can have captain turbot take me here" Molly said

" okay so we are hoping tomorrow that he wakes up and also I want him to tell us how his twin is doing" Cindy said

" now I have a experence with out a twin but it gets boring since I am the only one that is moving right now I mean with walking" Ben said

Anyway lets get back to where Zuma and Skye are

They finally walk back to Skyes parents who were waiting for them

" so have you two thought about it" Skyes mom asks

" yes we have mom" Skye said

" well let's hear it starting with Zuma" Skyes dad said

" um uh yes" Zuma said as he looks nervous making him comfused

" um yes she is dating someone but he is really nice and we trust him a lot" Skye said

" let me guess rocky" they both asked

" yeah how dijd you know" they both asked

Then two figures came into view along with Mary

Okay I actually had this made a long time ago and I'm glad I remembered and don't worry I concentrate on school work as well as this I do this at night so that after I can do the work if I have to but sometimes I don't have time or I forget to do it anyway I hope you enjoy and review


	5. Chapter 5

This is the next chapter for pups and the coma continuing on from last time I really hope that you guys are gonna enjoy this so please review when you get the chance. Next update is gonna be the crossover for Astrocats and Paw patrol continuing on from that as well haven't updated thoes two in a while and i though it would be the time to do so and then start from there. I might have my other stories continued this week but it depends. I'll be busy by the end on march to the second week of April. Don't ask where please.

Also there is gonna be three more chapters after this but there might be a surprise at begining of the next chapter Shh

Zuma and Skye turned around and saw the two that they never thought they would meet the silence was broken with Mary stepping on Zuma's paw.

" Sis what was that for" Zuma asks she then points to the two " oh heh sorry are you my dad's best friend Sir" Zuma then asks

" Yes I am and from what I see your Zuma correct" he asks

" Yes I am sir and so you know both of you Rocky is doing great or at least I hope he is" Zuma said

" Oh cause of what happened to you and your friend here" they asks

" Yeah that's why and by the way her name is" Zuma was saying then got interupted

" Skye I know" Rocky's mom said

" Hello anyway um did you tell my mom that Rocky was dating Flower not that I'm not happy I'm just asking" Skye said

" Yeah we did we noticed that was the second thing that made him happy first was Zuma cause they continued the friendship since My husband and his dad first became friends" Rocky's mom said

With Rocky and the others

Flower was just done and was able to come out of the room to talk to the other's and came right over to Molly and hugged her

" No matter what others would say Molly I want you to know that I will always treat you like a sister and Skye will as well also Jeff and Cindy I want you to know you two are like my parents to me and I'm pretty sure Skye and Ben feel the same" Flower said then came to hug them

That brought all of them to tears then Ben spoke up

" I feel the same way and Nate you and Zuma are like brothers to me you a big brother and Zuma as a little brother or something like that" Ben said

That had brought them all to hug they all felt like a family and can't wait for them to wake up from their coma

back to Skye and Zuma

They also hugged the others who were there

" So I'm not gonna tell you how me and your dad met because I'm pretty sure that you already know that Zuma" Rocky's dad said

" Um no I don't but I don't want to waste your time of you telling it to me" Zuma said

" So you want to wait for your dad to tell you about how they met" Rocky's mom asks

" Yes Ma'm" Zuma said

" Zuma come here and bring your "Friend" with you" Mary said giggling

Zuma was comfused but came any way with Skye following him

" What did you see Sis" Zuma asks

" Our family and Skye's family are getting along like hugging and are thinking each other as Family" Mary said

This made both Skye and Zuma blush

This might be the last time to see them in that part

Back this time with Katie

She gives Zuma and Skye test and notices that they are really moving more then usual

" Ryder I think they are gonna wake up I don't want to stress them right now so family first Skye's siblings on her side and Zuma's family on his side

" okay I'll tell the others and hopefully they will be okay with that because they seem like they are getting closer as a whole family" Ryder said

" Another way I can tell is that they are closer then before as well cause they weren't this close when they were first in a coma" Katie said

" Also I can tell that Zuma was surpised to see someone that he somehow knew was my best friend" Jeff said

" So he met my dad and Mom" Rocky asks

" That is what it sounds like but lets ask them when they are ready to talk about it okay" Cindy asks

" Okay I will I just need to know more things about them" Rocky said

" Well I would treat you like another older brother any day bro since your own brother hates me now when he found out what happened and never wants to be near me again breaking the friendship rule of our whole family now it's you and Zuma left so be careful when you fight because It's not gonna end good anyway Zuma really treats you like a brother as well" Nate said

" Well thanks for that speech I guess and don't worry Zuma and I won't argue I mean we probably have every now and then but It's not bad" Rocky said

he nods at that and then two voices were heard


	6. Chapter 6

hey it felt like a while since i updated and sorry about that and Zuma lover there is no gay ships so please don't tell me to put that in any of my stories. That is what got me to leave one time cause i did that once and I'm never doing it again. Any way here is another chapter for pups and the coma and maybe i will update my other stories before i leave on the 27th of this month.

As the others saw this they were so happy that Zuma and Skye were starting to wake up and got a hug from their siblings friends and Parents (in Zuma's case anyway)

" It's good to have you both back you pups" Ryder said as he pets both of them

" It's great to be back Ryder" Zuma said

" I'm so happy your back sis it stinks not having a twin around here" Ben said

" oh I got bugged a lot by my twin when we saw her" Zuma said then Skye hit him in the head

" Excuse me but it is good being your twin his sister may have been crazy but I was never like that with you" Skye said

" you were something like that Skye you just don't remember it" Flower said

" She was" Ben asked

" Yeah and Ben you don't remember before the accident happened you were scared of Eagles and she made fun of you cause of that" Flower said

" I guess cause I'm the younger twin" Ben said

" Well Zuma was the older twin Right mom" Nate asks

" Yeah he was and I'm glad you got to meet her and did you meet anyone else" Cindy asked

" Well we met my parents and um Rocky" Skye said

" Yeah what is it" Rocky asks

" We met your parents as well and they miss you" Skye said

This made Rocky upset since he also misses them and this caused Zuma to glare at her and went right to him right away and gave him a hug

Jeff nugges Cindy and whispers that they need to tell the three something

" Oh right oh kids" Cindy said

this stopped the three talking to each other

" your mom and i need to tell you something and it's important" Jeff said

Nate and Molly looked at each other knowing little hints of what this might be about Zuma however didn't want to go cause Rocky was still upset but was dragged by the tail by Nate and he was really annoyed by that.

"Okay Nate and molly you heard this from Ben but Zuma this important no matter even though it's family or a friends sibling never get revenge on them no matter what happens also we don't want you to fight anyone I know it's hard and JJ might come back but please I don't want any of my sweet pups to fight him okay he's way to dangerous" Cindy said

" Your mom's right and also Zuma that is gonna go to your two friends with thoes kind of issues and you should know who thoes two are by now" Jeff said

Zuma then nods with that and then went back to hang with Rocky but Skye came over and dragged him over making him grunt

" Zuma can we please talk" Skye asks

" sure I guess" Zuma said

" Well you know before we were in a coma I was gonna tell you something right" Skye asks

Zuma nods his head

" Well I was gonna say that I love you and I actually mean it by the way I'm not just saying it" Skye said

Zuma was shocked that he had his mouth opened making Skye giggle and kiss his cheek and he didn't move for a long time until Rocky nugged him and that got him out and then he walked to his brother who laughed and that got into a brother fight

" BOYS I TOLD YOU NO FIGHTING NATE DON'T LAUGH AT ZUMA YOU KNOW HOW HE IS WHEN THAT HAPPENS" Cindy said crossing her Arms

Jeff was also mad and decided to tell Nate to go outside to calm down

I know it's not that long but the next chapter will be longer then that I was trying not to have much Zuma in there since I pretty much only write about him in all my stories anyway i hope you enjoy and again there are no Gay couples in this or in any of my stories I am writting it only happened one time just not that much


End file.
